Live and Let Die
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Now looking for ocs, and in the process of a re- write do to my laptop crashing and the loss of oc bios. Please read everything before submitting!
1. Chapter 1

Four abrupt explosions penetrated the mingled sounds of the ocean and the wind along with the groan of the vessel. A dark silhouette lunged out of the door and grasped the railing with his right hand, and his side with his other. A few seconds later and a second silhouette appeared from the door, cautiously pursuing the first, his intent a deadly one. The man in the door way raised his left arm, gun gripped firmly in his hand. He fired, once, twice, three times. The loud crack of the gun piercing the other man's ears. His body jerked back with the impact of the bullets. The vessel's bow suddenly dipped into the on coming waves, lifting the bullet riddled body and violently tossing it into the dark waters bellow.

The cold of the water caused a shock to run through his body as he plunged downward, The water swallowing him in a single gulp. He was propelled to the surface, but only for a second and he was once again plummeting downward. Panic started in the pit of his stomach, then it began to swell and spread throughout his body with a rapid pace.

_Climb! Climb upwards!_

He clawed furiously at the heavy, seemingly unmovable walls of water, kicking his feet as he did. He broke surface once again, thrashing about to stay above the water, only to be sucked back under. A new type of panic took over him and he found himself feet, no yards away from the surface. Again he plunged upward, struggling to break surface once more but he was loosing air fast. His world began to turn dark.

_Let it take you. It will bring you to peace, to your nirvana._

His body fell limp and he reached for that light, yearned for that peace and he had almost found it.

His chest heaved upward as if rising from the ocean once more for air, and his eyes shot open all in one liquid motion.

He groaned and, attempted to lift himself into a sitting position, but his body refused and he was forced back to the bed with a barely audible thump. Taking in a sharp breath of air he tried again, this time putting all the effort he had into sitting up. At last he had accomplished the simple but so seemingly difficult task.

When he was in a seated position he noticed he was sweating heavily, breaths coming in short gasps, mind spinning wildly, still trying to get over the nightmare. It felt so real though, everything from the water to the gun shots.

He looked to his right and found an ivy attached to his arm, he inspected it for a short moment before tearing it from his arm then, turning his body sideways he planted his feet on the ground. After taking a quick survey of the room, glancing at the beeping monitors sitting both to the right and, the left of the bed, then the walls white washed walls, he forced himself to stand up. On uneasy legs he took a few steps forward then stopped when a sharp pain ripped through his side causing him to crumble forward. He kept himself from falling by gripping onto one of the monitors for support.

As soon as his hand reached the monitor his body went rigid then, arched backward as the electricity from the monitor shot into his body, traveling in his veins and sending a familiar, odd sensation throughout his body.

Soon his body stopped convulsing and, the monitor went dead.

"What the hell? It's like I just absorbed the electricity...I..I should be dead" The boy whispered to himself, before noticing that he was now standing up right with little to no effort. He checked over himself, and his mobility seemed fine, nearly perfect. He studied his hands, turning them this way and that, nothing about him seemed odd. well besides his bandaged torso and the lack of clothes, away from the thin sweat pants.

A wave of panic washed over him as he fully absorbed the situation. The image of the monitor going dead was still very fresh in his mind. He kept going over the last few minutes, but no matter what theory he put to it, it simply did not make sense, yet somehow, something which was all too impossible happened with the monitor; it seemed to have healed him after he absorbed it's energy.

After a moment of stillness a new realization came to him.

"Where am I?" He spoke aloud as he pushed himself off the monitor and headed for the door.

_I'm in some kind of infirmary I know that much... but certainly this can't be a hospital, it's entirely too quite...too small..._

He took slow steps toward the door and hesitantly reached for the knob but not before glancing at the small glass window sitting a few inches above the knob. Upon seeing his reflection he stopped moving, and only stared blankly back at the face before him.

_Surely this cannot be my reflection, I recognize the face staring back at me right down to the scar and discolored eye, but I do not know it._

That's when the question came to him; "Who are you?" He asked the reflection, bringing his hand to the glass and lightly brushing it up against the reflection, slowly tracing the scar that fell over the reflections eye in a jagged line. His finger stopped at the middle f his cheek, where the scar had stopped and it sipped from the glass, landing limply by his side.

"Who am I?" He asked himself, but no answer came to him. He backed away from the door and squeezed his eyes shut. Who am I? The question seemed to repeat itself inside his head, leaving its never ending echo ringing in his ears.

Inching the door open he peered out into the hallway, and when he was sure no one was there he slipped out the door. As he walked down the hallway he kept as close to the wall as possible, should someone open one of the many doors and find him sneaking about.

He didn't know why but all of this seemed so natural to him, like he had done it before, although he had no recollection of ever doing it.

_Who am I?_

Slowly he made his way down the short hallway, then paused when he reached its end. Looking to the left then the right, he decided the coast was clear and he turned the corner.

_What is this place...some sort of school perhaps?_

_Where am I?_

"He can't stay here, we don't know anything about the guy. For all we know he could be a mutant hater, give our position away and get us all imprisoned." A male voice echoed down the hallway and put a pause to the boy's walking.

"You don't know that Ayden! He needs help, and that's just what we're going to give him. Once he's stable he can leave if he wishes, but for now he's our responsibility." Another voice replied to the first. This one sounded more feminine, angry perhaps.

The voices stopped when the boy lost his balance and nearly fell over, but caught himself before he hit the ground.

_That's strange I was perfectly fine just a minute ago and now it feels like a heavy weight is pressing me down, along with an ever growing pain in my side, and chest..especially my chest..._

"Did you hear that?" The feminine voice from before asked followed by the sound of footsteps. The boy winced as the pain got worse and he looked down at his chest. His eyes widened when they fell upon the crimson colored blood seeping through the white bandages around his chest. He gasped in pain and clutched his wound as he pushed himself up against the wall.

_It's as if the energy I absorbed was only temporary..._

The boy drug himself across the wall, trying to get as far away from the voices as possible. A dark red line was left on the wall, glistening under the florescent lights. As the boy moved the trail behind him grew in length.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing out of bed!" The feminine voice rang from behind him. His heart sped up as the footsteps closed in on him and a fear like no other took hold of him and wrapped it's grimy arms around him, sucking him into a deep abyss.

Images flashed before his eyes, but they were gone as quick as they came. He saw hands made into fists, heard yelling along with the screams of a young child. Each scene was nearly the same and they all ended in red.

The boy yelled, trying to stop the images from coming, to stop the fear, and the pain alike. The boy slipped from the wall but was caught before he hit the ground.

A boy who was of medium height and weight alike held the other boy up. His large light blue eyes flickered from the boy to the girl standing just a few inches away. The boy in his arms groaned and tried to pry himself from the other boy's arms but he was far too weak.

"Who am I?" The boy muttered in a barely audible whisper. The boys eyes rolled to back of his head when the pain became too much and he fell limp.

"He's out" Ayden said to the girl standing by him. Ayden's features were contorted in a mix of fear and worry. He didn't know the boy, in fact he didn't even want him here, but he didn't want his death on his conscience or on anyone else's in the group. The group was small, and the people in it haven't known each other for too long, they were all thrust together when the war came close to an end. The after math the war left is almost worst then the war it'self. If the group hadn't of found each other, a groups of mutant haters would have gone after them one by one, ripping them to shreds.

"Get him back to the infirmary. He's opened his stitches and he'll bleed out if we don't stich em' back up." white pupils flashed toward the girl as Ayden nodded in understanding. Ayden fixed the larger boy in a better position where he was now draped over one of his shoulders. The girl took her spot under his other arm and they half carried half dragged the unconscious, bullet riddled body towards the infirmary.

Ayden watch silently as the girl re-stitched the unknown boy's wounds, her fingers working with rapid and precise movements.

"Vel" Large hazel eyes broke the concentration they had on the needle and slowly found their way toward the source of the voice. Ayden leaned up against the wall opposite of Vel, his eyes focused on the floor, strands of dark brown hair fell from his pony.

"What if... what if he doesn't make it?" Ayden said in a whispered voice, then glanced up at Vel, taking in her chestnut colored hair and angelic face.

"Don't say that! He's going to make it, his wounds are re-stitched and as long as he rests he should be fine" She paused before continuing.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to even get out of bed. With those kind of wounds...he should be dead" Vel concluded in a whisper, glancing back at the sleeping boy on the cot, taking in his ruffled dirty blonde hair, sharp features, the way his mouth was twisted in pain. She hoped he wasn't in pain at the moment.

Her thoughts trailed off as she took notice of a scar on the underside of his left arm. Stepping closer she realized that this was no ordinary scar, it was in the shape of a phoenix and it looked to have been burned into the boy's skin.

"Why would he do this to himself?" Vel whispered to herself before she took notice of Ayden standing behind her, confusion etched onto his face.

"Who is this guy?" Vel asked aloud.

_Who am I?_ The boy's word's came back to Ayden, echoing in his head.

"I don't know" Ayden replied in a low voice.

_I don't think he even knows..._

* * *

><p>White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting faint shadows on the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. A dark figure in the distance leaned up against a tree, hands shoved in his pockets and hood draped securely over his head.<p>

"Your late" A deep voice boomed from under the hood. However menacing the voice sounded, accusing it was not.

"The trek here is not an easy one, you know this as well as I" A second figure came into view, his gaunt features shadowed by dark colored and very abused coat. He pulled the coat closer to him to shield himself from the harsh winds.

"Yes, yes. That isn't important at the moment, what is important is that you're here and very much alive" The figure against the tree replied, pulling off his hood and reveling a sight many would cringe at. The entire left side of the man's face was disoriented from where the vicious tongue of an electric fire lapped at his skin. Apart from the reddish scar, the rest of his skin was a ghastly blue, and to complete the look, two golden orbs took the place of eyes. You could say he was the splitting image of horror.

He walked toward the smaller, younger figure and placed a large blue hand which was covered with miscellaneous scars on his shoulder.

"Come, we need to move quickly" The larger man said, urging the younger man to move.

"What if this doesn't work?" The younger man whispered, white puffs of breath escaping his lips as he spoke.

"It will work, You need to have faith in yourself. Now move, if we're spotted, it's all over" The younger man took a step back away from the older man and brushed his reassuring hand aside.

"I'm not sure I can do this. And what if I can't, what do we do then?"

"Die" The simple word was hissed with an icy tone. A look of shock and surprise light up on the younger man's concealed face, then melted away just as quickly.

"Die?" The word was repeated with just as icy as a tone.

"Yes, die" Understand this, he has found out about our plan, and he and his men no doubt, are searching for us at this very moment. I didn't want to tell you this, it could have ruined the plan"

"How would that have ruined the plan? You could have given me a heads up! For fucks sake I could have gotten killed trying to get here!" The younger man was enraged by now.

"Keep your voice down! Do you really want to die?"

"Let's just go. This has to be done and it has to be done now" The younger man pushed past his elder.

"Agreed. It's only a matter of time before they're here, and when they get here they'll show no mercy, he'll show no mercy"

"Are you saying that not only are they looking for us, they know the exact place we are! How did they, how did he figure out our rendezvous?"

"I'm not sure, but that isn't important! you have to go now! you haven't much time left!"

"Not important? If I'm not mistaken you've implied that only I will make it out alive. You're speaking of your own death and that's not important?" the younger man protested.

I can't just leave you here to be killed! We'll go together!" He demanded.

"Fine, fine! we'll go together, now move!" The older man yelled over the loud roar of the wind, and the two were off, running deeper into the woods.

It was only a matter of minutes before the two came face to face with an iron gate which was blocking what looked to be the opening of a cave. The younger man unlocked the gate and rushed inside but, the older man stopped in his tracks. He surveyed his surroundings for a brief moment before shutting the gate in front of him. At the sound of the gate shutting and the lock clicking into place, the younger man snapped around.

"No" The younger man whispered, shaking his head and walking toward the gate.

"No no no! You can't do this!" He hissed as he ran toward the gate.

"It has to happen this way" The older man said, his eyed tired and sad. He was ready for his end.

"no no! It doesn't have to! Let me take you with me, let me try!"

"My death is inevitable, and if you try to take us both, yours will be too"

"Don't say that! We can do this together! No one has to die!" The younger man please, gripping the bars of the gate.

"Listen!" The distant sound of foot steps, accompanied by a gruff and very angry voice could be heard.

"You need to go! I'll create a diversion!"

You can't do this! I won't let you!" The younger man yelled, his voice straining under his anger and confusion. He tried to yank the door open but it wouldn't budge, it was locked from the outside in.

"You've killed yourself! You've done this to yourself!" The younger man's voice was swelling with raw emotion.

"Look at me!" The older man roared under his breath. It seemed at this moment everything stopped.

"And listen to what I have to say! The future depends on you, you must go back and prevent this from ever happening! Only you can!" There was a brief pause before he spoke again.

"I must die so that you may live, it can't happen any other way. Now go back, go back in time and stop this from ever happening, stop him from destroying the world!"

"I'll kill him! If not for the fate of the world, then to avenge you! He will die!"

"Do not kill him unless you have to. He does not need to die, he..."

"And yet you do?" The younger man hissed, his deep brown eyes burning with anger.

"He was once a good man. He can be made into the savior this world needs. It is up to you to decide his fate! You must become his teacher and he, your pupil"

"His fate and the world's alike rest on your hands"

"Goodbye Tarquinn, and please for the sake of all of us, be careful" The older man said in a whispered tone before stepping away from the gate and taking off toward the anger ridden voice and, toward his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue eyes fluttered open, before they squeezed shut one again. A moment later and they reopened, looking from side to side but not really seeing anything. Everywhere around him was darkness. Then he spotted it, a faint light in the distance. He stood up and cautiously made his way toward the light, shielding his eyes as he did. He paused for a moment when a silhouette appeared in the middle of the circle of light. He strained his eyes to see the silhouette but to no avail, the figure remained a dark, blurry shadow.

"Hello?" The boy called out, slowly closing the distance between him and the shadowed figure.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. He paused for a moment when he was close enough to the figure to see the limbs apart from the body instead of just one massive shadowy blob. As the boy came closer to the figure, the figure came closer to him.

Soon the boy and the figure were no more than a few feet apart.

"Hello?" The boy asked, waving his right hand in an attempt to gain the shadow's attention. As the boy raised his right arm, the shadow raised it's right arm, and as the boy waved, the shadow waved.

Confusion made it's self clear on the boys features. He took a step to the right, and so did the shadow. It was as if he was starring into a mirror, only he couldn't see his reflection.

"Who are you?" The boy asked once again, and the shadow shrugged it's shoulder as if saying I don't know. This time the boy followed the shadow and his shoulders went up and down in perfect unison with the shadow.

Soon everything faded to black and once again the boy was left alone, but not for long.

"Wake up" A soft voice cooed, breaking through the silence like a knife through thick fog.

"Wake up" The voice came again, this time paving a path in the darkness. The boy followed the lite up path and found himself at the foot of a door. He paused a moment before reaching for the handle. Slowly he opened the door, and emerged from the dark.

"hey" A small voice greeted the boy as he awoke. The boy turned his head toward the voice, his eyes searched the room but they found no one, then a small giggle directed his attention toward the ground. There, standing before him was a small child, with long golden hair.

"Hey" A horse reply made it's way from the lips of the boy. The child blinked and a large smile crept onto her face.

The boy on the cot groaned and tried to sit but was stopped by the small voice of the little girl.

"You're not suppose to do that"

"What?" The boy asked as a burning pain forced him to lay back down.

"Oh" The boy grunted and grit his teeth, willing the pain to stop.

"She said you'd get hurt if you did that" The little girl said, gazing up at the boy with her large greenish blue eyes.

"Oh did she?" The boy asked with a hint of sarcasm. The girl's face turned snow white as she heard footstep echo down the hall.

"I'm not supposed to be in here. Don't tell her I was here ok. Please?" The girl pleaded as she ducked under the cot.

"I wont" The boy replied.

"Promise? The girl asked, pocking out from under the bed.

"Promise" The boy confirmed and the little girl went back in her hiding spot just before the door opened. A different girl of medium height who was slightly underweight entered the room carrying a trey of food.

"Your awake" The girl smiled, and placed the trey on the edge of the bed. The boy remained silent and only observed the girl, taking in her dainty features, tan skin and bright eyes.

"Yeah. So where am I?" The boy asked, his French accent a thick blanket over his monotone voice. His alert, hawk like eyes followed the girl's every movement.

"Oh uhm, your in an abandoned school. It's kind of our sanctuary of sorts." The girl replied with a small smile that soon faded when the boy didn't return the smile.

"That's your definition of a sanctuary?" The boy questioned.

"Well yeah, ever since the war.." The girl trailed off.

"War?" The boy asked, giving the girl a quizzical look.

"You don't know about the war? Where do you come from? Better yet, who are you?" The girl asked, now it was her turn to give the quizzical look.

"I..." The boy began to say before a sharp pain in his temples caused him to stop. He gripped his head as the pain became worse and a series of images flooded his mind.

_"Who do you think you are?" An angry voice yelled at a young blond haired boy._

_"You can't expect to get away with this so easily do you?" The voice came again, before a large silhouette closed in on the boy._

The image was gone just as fast as it came before it was replaced by another.

_"You come from a special selection of people. They have also come from a special selection of people. And therefor you were bred for this! You have all of the qualities in order to make you the best we've ever had!" A husky male voice spoke and a chorus of "yes sirs" exploded from the group of small children standing at his_ _attention._

Once again the image was gone as quick as it came. The boy tried to make sense of the images but to no avail.

"You ok?" The girl asked, her voice filled with concern. The boy shook the images away and brought his attention back to the girl.

"Fine" The boy replied, trying to put his mind at ease, but it was still trying to wrap itself around those images. What did they mean?

_Bred? Bred for what?_

_Who do I think I am?_ _I haven't the slightest idea..._

"You didn't look fine just then" The girl retorted.

"I said I'm fine, alright. Drop it" The boy snapped, his accent gaining thickness, so much that it blended his words together making it hard to understand.

"Sorry" The boy apologized after seeing the hurt expression on the girls face.

"So who are you? How many did you mean when you said us?"

"I'm not telling you who I am until I know who you are. And you'll get to meet the others soon" The girl replied, handing the boy a small old brown knapsack.

"Here, this is yours. Your things are inside, it's everything we found with you. I've cleaned the clothes" The girl paused for a moment as she watched the boy open the sack and check it's contents. Inside the bag was a pair of clothes, a small dagger and blank dog tags.

"We're going to be moving soon. While Ayden was out on patrol he noticed that a group of mutant haters is getting close, and we don't want to take any chances, especially with the little ones. Eat, your gonna need the energy. I'll have Ayden help you dress later so we can get moving"

"I don't need help dressing" The boy scowled, turning the dagger around in this hands.

"Can you stand?" The girl asked. After observing the boy's expression she spoke again "That's what I thought"

"I'll leave you alone now" She said, heading toward the door but stopped when the boy spoke.

"Wait! My name is... Axel" The boy said, finishing in a whisper and tracing the name that was etched into the dagger.

The girl's lips curled into a small smile.

"vel" She spoke her own name.

"Come on Alise let's leave Axel alone" Vel said, dragging the little girl out from under the cot.

"How did you know I was..." The little girls voice trailed off as the two left the room.

_Why did you lie like that? They're trying to help you and you lie to them? Give them a false name so they wont suspect you don't even know it. Brilliant plan. _The voice inside Axel's head spoke.

_I'm not sure if I can trust these people. Better to stay on the safe side and play Mr. Mysterious instead of Mr. Amnesiac. Don't want them taking advantage of me because I can't even remember my own name..._

Axel. The voice sounded so familiar to him, but it left a bad taste on his tongue. He knows it isn't his name, it just doesn't feel right.

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken so long to update. My laptop crashed a few days ago, I've been trying to get it back up but no luck so far. I had all the ocs bios on there and well, now I don't have them. I feel bad asking this but can everyone send me their character bios again?<p>

If you submitted an oc to this story, it would be a big help if you could resend the bios or I may not get them into the story, I can;t exactly move on with the story without the bios.

There is an exception for these oc since I had their bios saved to the computer I'm currently using (don't ask, I don't wanna explain)

Noctis Caelum

Derek (statistics)

Jackie (crow foot)

Quinn Elliot Delmond

and that's about all the bios I have on this computer, again I'm really sorry guys Dx


	3. Chapter 4

Alright so since the damn laptop crashed a while ago and I can't seem to recover the oc bios I had saved to it, I've decided to completely start over with this story. It's going to be a lot bigger and require a lot more ocs, although a lot of them will be back round character, don't worry some may move to minor or main depending on how the story progresses. I will have four of my own ocs in the story and they will be the main characters, along with a select few of your ocs that really catch my eye.

I'm looking for very unique ocs, with yes, unique powers. Absolutely NO Mary Sue like characters will be even considered. I would like for you to fill out the entire forum and leave nothing blank and please no "idk, you can decide" , that gets annoying fast, these are YOUR characters not mine, don't make me make up half of the character for you. The more details you provide the better. You may submit as many characters as you'd like, but I will only accept up to two from a single person.

I'm going to go about this story a little differently...ok maybe a lot. I'm going to put the characters into groups, and each group will have a chapter to it's self. If there are a few loners, and there will be I will add them into the chapter that the group they eventually will join is in (wow that's a mouthful). Also there will be a chapter just for the antagonists.

I'm going to give you a brief outline of the plot and a description for the groups along with how many members I will accept for each group and a bio forum.

Note: If you do NOT fill out the entire forum (I know it's extensive, but the more i know about your character the better) I wont feel the need to take the time to look over your character of submit them if you can;t take the time to fill out the forum. Most of the back round and minor characters will be chosen from from the forums that are either incomplete or don't give enough detail.

Also this will be rated T or up so if you cannot read T or above please don't submit :)

* * *

><p>Plot outline:<p>

The world is beginning to go to shit, the government is being pulled to it's knees, and half the world has become a war zone. Mutants have been outed to the world, and it isn't too happy about their existence. Political leaders around the world came together and decided that mutants are an abomination and cannot be aloud to roam this earth freely and are now in the process of elimination.

They argued over wither they could enslave mutants and use them for their own good, or if they were too dangerous to keep alive. This brought up a large disagreement and a war broke out. Mutants were forced into the war, them for their right to live, humans for the exact opposite. This war has only hit part of the world, but is spreading rapidly. In order for mutants to survive they have to band together and fight or hide. The world is fast becoming a place of kill or be killed.

ok so there's the plot, here are some key basis:

- half of America, including the part where the xmen are hasn't been hit by the war. They are aware of mutants but they can't pick them out of the crowd just yet. Things are beginning to get tense, people are scared and becoming extra cautious around others, so much so as to accuse someone of being a mutant even if they weren't. Most of the younger mutants don't know what is going on, but the professor and the older xmen do and are preparing for what's to happen.

- There are groups of mutants scattered around the areas that the war has hit. These groups will be: the sewer rats, the bandits, the alphas, and the invisible. Also there will be a few loners and antagonists (yes! that does mean I will need a few human ocs )

- This fic will take place in the future and the present, so be prepared.

* * *

><p>Groups:<p>

(backround and minor characters are different, minor have speaking roles and are in every other chapter or so, back round say maybe one or two sentences and are used just as back round... they may or may not be used, it depends on how I play out the story)

Sewer Rats: The are basically a bunch of mutants that dwell in the sewers, they live in a large "family". Most of them have a physical mutation that sets them apart from the humans and that's why they hide here. They aren't very friendly with each other, sure they help each other out, but it's more of a I'l help you if you help me type of thing. This is because there are hardly any resources to go around and it's basically survival of the fittest down there. There will be at least one or two main characters in this group and a ton of back round along with a few minor characters. What I'm mainly looking for in this group is mutants with a physical mutation, I would prefer a really young mutant along with an older-ish one (as in 40-70). I am also looking for someone who is on there own but they bring supplies to the sewer rats in exchange for things such as medical attention and a place to sleep for the night or weapons if they have any.. etc...

Bandits: They are a group of misfits (orphans, run aways, people that just don't belong and the like) They hide in junk yards, run down buildings and such and are basically scavengers. They care for no one but their own and are pretty seclusive. They move around a lot and don't stay in one place too long and are always scavenging for food and such. Again this one will have two to three main characters in it a long with quite a few back round and minor characters. Nothing too specific for this one just give me a pretty good range in age and be realistic! (if your oc is five, they aren't going to be super smart and mature and able to fend for themselves)

The Alphas: They are somewhat like the group Gambit is in (sorry i can't think of the name at the moment, my brain is a little fried) They are mostly made up of teenagers and young adults, and maybe a middle aged Superior... They aren't really like a family but they do watch each others asses. They are pretty seclusive as in they will only let some one join the group if it will benefit them. Same thing as the others, about three or so mains and a few minor, no back round. This group doesn't have a lot of people in it. They usually dwell in the streets, they don't care if anyone see's them and knows they are mutants, they think they are the toughest on the block and they tend to be right. Usually they are pretty brutal...

The Unseen: This group stays in one place, and hides most of the time, they never really set foot outside their sanctuary. They are made up of mostly young children, sick mutants that come and go and elderly. They are very cautious and put everything into protecting their own. Most don't believe in killing, and believe humans should be given a chance. Looking for an elderly mutant, maybe a few humans (yes! humans, they don't believe mutants should be killed off like this and they needed protection so they found sanctuary with them) Maybe a pregnat woman or teenage and a few kids.

Age is not limited but don't be ridiculous like having a hundred and forty year old man or a two month old baby that was found. I'm trying to be more realistic by broadening the age but there are some things that just won't work ya know?

I am also looking for a few humans, including an evil man or woman who is in politics, a bounty hunter and they few humans in the Unseen group. Along with this I could use a few loners, and wanders, and a few students at the Xavier institute (they wont be new students though so there is no extensive introductions to the mansion, it just wouldn't work with the war working it's way toward them. I will also need a mentor for one of my ocs, this mentor will most likely be an old time friend of Xavier's and will try to get my oc to join the xmen.

Oh by the way I'm centering this in the US so all the groups will be in the US but in different states, that doesn't mean your character can't be Asian or something.

Oh, one thing I forgot I will also need a few ocs that are in the future, these will mostly be slaves and guards (If you want to submit one, let me know and I'l message you more on what I'm looking for and give you a separate forum)

I know this is a lot of ocs I'm asking for but this is going to be an extensive story. I will give a few days before making any decisions, and will keep you updated on who's getting in and what group they are going to.

Here is a breif of my characters, please don't pick the same power as them, if you do I will know you didn't read this and I will NOT choose your oc.

Axel (Voltiac) : an amnesiac ex assassin with the power to control electricity, he is with the Alpha group but he wanders off on his own from time to time.

Tarquinn (Tempus): A time traveler that came back to the past (the present time that most of the story takes place in) to stop the future from happening.

Enzo (Echo): He has the power to control sound waves, and is a blind alcoholic and addicted smoker.

Lindsay Miller (delirium) : A teenage girl with a troubled past who has the power to bend other people's realities

* * *

><p>Here is submission forum, I apologize that it's a bit extensive but I really want some good, well thought out and detailed characters.<p>

If you want to submit a back round or minor character I only need this info:

Name:

Gender:

mutant name (code name):

nationality:

age:

Power:

Appearance (include height, weight, hair color, eye color, body build and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings)

clothing (give me at least two examples, not necessarily outfits, just an idea of what they dress like: ie: leather or jean jackets and dark colored jeans and a shirt..etc)

Group (give me at least two you'd prefer them to be in but I will make the final decision):

Breif backgrounds (only needed for minor characters, not back round):

Forum for main characters:

Name:

Nicknames and/or code name:

Gender:

age:

Nationality (include accent if any):

Spoken languages:

birthday and birth place:

sexuality:

appearance ( include height, weight, hair color and style, skin color, eye color, body build, facial features and anything extra like scars, tattoos or piercings, or physical mutation if any, I think you get the point now):

attitude (basically the way the look at everything, are the negative all the time or perhaps very positive..etc..):

Personality:

Beliefs:

Weapons (if any, be realistic, they aren't gonna have a grenade launcher and lazer guns, also include their fighting style):

skills (beside their power):

Power:

Weakness (power weakness and other weaknesses) :

secrets:

Allies:

Enemies:

Group (include at least two you'd prefer them to be in but I will have the final decision):

Position in group (ie: infirmary, weapons (teaching and making), guard and/ or look out, brute (defense, could teach the younger ones to fight), scout (goes out and collects resources). not all groups will have every one of these so choose two or give me one you come up with):

Romantic interests (don't give me a specific person give me a type of person or an example, your character may or may not have a love relationship) :

History (include before the war, maybe a bit about their family and how they found the group they are in if they are in one):

good/evil/neutral:

Views (how do they view the world as it is, what do they think of the war and how do they view mutants and/or humans):

Clothing (not just one outfit, give me a general idea dn maybe a few examples):

Possessions (what do they travel with ie: a backpack with a few changes of clothes, a bit of food, a water bottle.. etc. They are not going to me carrying makeup and hair products or laptops and game boys, be realistic. Also include anything they carry on their person):

Are you ok if I kill the character , put them in a slightly elicit scene or make minor changes to them?

Anything else I need to know about them?:

Give me a few plot ideas that I can use with them:

And that's it! Again, sorry it's a lot, but I like details :)

I will start choosing ocs once I get some submissions. Only the most unique and well though out characters will be chosen as main characters so take your time and be creative! :)


End file.
